La Cinquième ou l'Enerchanse
by Rafel
Summary: Quand un frère apparait, quand un souvenir est remué, quand la Cinquième est réouverte... Tout peut arriver! (Spoiler du T.5) - Créé à partir de l'idée originale d'ArchangeDechu.
1. Générique

**Note de l'auteur:**  
Bonjour à tous. C'est ma première fan fiction ici. J'ai déjà 7 fan fictions sur un autre site à mon actif, donc je ne vais pas vous demander d'être gentils avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous demander de m'incendier! Je vous demande simplement de lire ce que j'ai écrit et de le critiquer (points positifs et points négatifs).   
Bon après mon petit speech sur mes écrits (et encore je vous ai pas parlé de mes fictions et de mon bouquin (qui va être édité par ma mairie! ouaiiii! hum...), je voudrait vous parler d'Archange Dechu. C'est en lisant sa "fanfic"(1°) que j'ai dessidé de me lancer dans le HP (avant j'avais pensé à Dune ou Alice ^^). Cette "fic" donc est en fait un recueil de ses fonds de tiroirs (Personellement c'est mes boites à chaussures, mais bon...) qu'il proposait pour qu'n les reprennent. Je les ai tous lu et je peut vous dire qu'il y a matière à travaillé! J'ai pratiquement "kidnapé" trois de ses débuts pour les continuer. Ici je vais continuer (et un peu reprendre) "Frères"(2°).  
Mais je parle... Je parle... Et je ne fait rien d'important... Pfff... Bon! Place au générique!

**Générique:**

**1/ Divers:  
Auteur :** Rafel (avec l'aide d'Archange Déchu pour le début de la trame)  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling ainsi que les lieux sauf Alexander Sirius Potter (Archange Dechu), Ischarel Eltikam et Aenna Eltikam (Rafel).  
**Résume :** Alors que Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous les autres entre en 7ème et dernière année, Voldemort continue sa préparation dans l'ombre. Malgrés l'agitation de la fin de la 5ème année, le Lord Noir ne s'est plus manifesté et le Ministère est revenu sur ses dires. Pourtant tous ont peur et sentent la mort roder.  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque le descendant de la 5ème envoie son disciple rouvrir une ancienne maison, il y a quelques changements...  
**Couples :** Ron/Padma, Harry/Ani, Draco/Elzabet, Vincent/Millicent, et d'autres à venir...  
**Genre :** All  
  
**2/ Personnages:**  
Après de nombreux essais infrectueux pour arriver à mettre ses ****** de liens, j'ai dessidé de tout bonnement créer un site pour ça: (  
Il y a aussi les liens pour la fancticion (1°) et "Frères" (2°). 

**Deuxième note de l'auteur:** Comme vous avez pu le constater, je met un générique qui récapitule les diverses particularités de l'histoire, mais aussi les têtes des différents personnages afin de les situer. Mes principals sources sont les fanarts de Siby et les PotterfictionS. Quand au dessin représentant Alexander, c'est un dessin de J.K. elle-même (chapeau!).  
Et comme d'habitude, je blablate... Rahlala... Bon, je vais bien bosser pendant les vacances! Et pour vous faire patienter, je vous met le générique et le prologue (très court).

Bien...  
Bises à tous et à toutes...  
_Rafel_


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

La bille arretta enfin sa course folle et vint cogner le butoir de métal, faisant vibrer la pièce d'un son très pur. L'eau arretta de couler du clepsydre et le sablier laissa tomber ses derniers grains.  
  
- Il est temps ! Ils ont besoin de toi...  
- C'est... Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, Maître.  
- Je le sais, et je sais que tu crains sa réaction quand il saura la vérité, mais tu dois le faire.  
- Il va me haïr! Je vais le perdre avant même de l'avoir trouver !  
- Non... Il sera en colère. Au début. Mais il pardonners; tu n'est pas fautif, et il le comprendras. Ne crains rien... Maintenant va, mon fils.  
- Pourrais-je revenir ?  
- Quand tout sers terminer, tu seras le bienvenue ici.  
- Vous allez me manquez Maître.  
- Toi aussi mon fils, tu va me manquer. Part maintenant!   
- Au revoir Maître  
- Au revoir mon enfant.   
  
Le jeune homme disparu, et le vieil homme se laissa aller sur son siège en murmurant :  
« Le futur nous a rattrappé... La machine est en marche... Merlin veuille que ces enfants s'en sortent indemnes. » 

**Clepsydre:** _ Horloge à eau (ancien)_


	3. Plus que 3 semaines

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai bien vacancé et j'ai réussi à vous pondre ce tout petit chapitre. Je sais, c'est pas super, mais j'ai pas encore trop l'habitude de toute la smahla HP, donc leurs caractères ne sont pas trop respectés (vous allez vite vous en rendre compte avec Draco, vu qu'il tremble pas devant Papa Malfoy!). J'espère cependant que je ne suis pas trop hors sujet! Bon, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que l'action décolle vite, je ne fait que placer la situation des persos avant leur rentrée.  
Je sais que dans la partie Draco c'est un peu fort ce que je sort, mais j'y tenais! J'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur ce passage. De toute façon, Lucius est plutôt du genre direct. Non? Quand à la deuxième partie, même si je ne mensionne pas son nom, tout le monde trouvera je crois. Un indice pour ceux qui ne trouve vraiment pas: le E. signifit Enrinan. Rah! le truc qui vous aide vraiment! Non?  
Zut! Flute! Et trompe de mamüth! Hum... En gros, je disais que, COMME D'HABITUDE, je vous bourre la tête! Va falloir s'habituer si vous suivez cette fic! Je baratine toujours avant et après. J'ai fait une exeption pour le prologue, mais bon...  
_STOP! _Bon, Rafel, tu te tais et tu laisse la place aux écrits...  
Allez... Bonne lecture!  
° **Rafel**  
PS: Les '' marquent les flashs-back, les '' marquent un changement "important" de l'"action" et pour finir les ' ' marquent un changement de partie (endroit, perso, etc).

**_Plus que trois semaines!_**

Le jeune blond soupira. Bientôt ce serait la fin des vacances. Vacances riches en suprises. Il s'allongea sur un grand lit tendu de brocard rouge et ferma les yeux. La chambre autour de lui s'estompa et les souvenirs lui vinrent.  
  
- Père vous m'avez fait demander?  
- Ferme cette porte et assis-toi.  
  
Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce avec révérence et ferma la lourde porte d'if massif. Il avança prudement sur le couteux tapis de Damas, serpentant entre les tables basses supportants d'inombrables bibelots et les guéridons où s'étalaient des livres aux divers sujets. Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de son père et regarda son géniteur avec respect.  
  
C'était un homme de haute taille qui se tenait très droit. Sa large stature était à la mesure du fauteuil dans lequel il était assi. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient noués en un élégant catogant. Son regard d'un bleu très pâle rencontre l'acier du regard de son fils.  
Les deux hommes se ressemblaient par la force, la fierté et la virilité qu'ils dégageaient. Mais le plus vieu portait ses cheveux longs, alors que le jeune avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, si ce n'est une ou deux mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Les deux regards étaient clair et pur, mais d'une teinte différente.  
  
Le jeune homme attendit que son ainé lui fasse un signe et s'assit. Il croisa les bras et se cala dans le fauteuil, montrant ainsi à son père qu'il n'avait pas peur. Tout au moins en apparence.  
  
- Draco, te souviens-tu d'Elzabet de Montarno?  
- La petite Elza, la fille d'Esmond et Frances?  
- Précisément.  
  
Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils. Comment ne pas se souvenir d'Elzabet?  
  
Son père, Esmond de Montarno, avait vécu toute sa vie en France avec son père et n'était venu en Angleterre à l'âge de 43 ans, pour, enfin, rencontrer sa mère, une petite bourgeoise que son père n'avait même pas épousée. C'est en se rendant dans le Devonshire pour y rencontrer sa génitrice qu'il avait rencontré Frances Byshops. C'était une très jeune fille, à peine 20 printemps, d'une grande beauté. Tout de suite, Esmond tomba sous le charme et lui fit la cour. La famille de la jeune fille accepta sa demande de mariage et la cérémonie fut célébrée auprès de la mère du marié.  
Le marié en question ramena sa jeune femme en France, pays dont elle portait à ravir le nom. Il l'instala dans sa propriété de la Loire et la combla de cadeau. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un mariage d'amour, mais une tendresse réciproque unie bien vite les époux. Cette tendresse fut consolidée par la venue au monde de Guillaume, leur premier enfant. Puis vint William et pour finir Elzabet Marie.  
  
La première rencontre entre les de Montarno et les Malfoy se firent grâce à Frances et à Narsicia, toutes les deux faisant parti de la même organisation magique. Draco rencontra Elzabet alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans et elle 6. Déjà, ils avaient un caractère prononcé, lui étant orgueuilleux et désinvolte, elle rusée et ambitieuse. Ils s'entendirent parfaitement et firent les 400 coups pendant le peu de temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble. La séparation fut assez douloureuse,mais ils ne montrèrent rien. Draco perdit la trace d'Elzabet et cru que ses parents aussi. Mais il se trompait fort: son père entretenait une correspondance régulière avec Esmond et Frances recevait Narsicia de temps à autre, dans la propriété des de Montarno en Angleterre.  
  
Draco sortit de ses pensées et regarda son père.  
  
- Oui, je m'en souvien. Auriez-vous des nouvelles de sa famille?  
- Oui, des nouvelles. Draco, tu va bientôt être un adulte, tu as 17 ans... Oh!, j'ai l'impression de parler comme un ancètre, mais tu connais la chanson: Je ne serais pas toujours là; et la lignée des Malfoy doit continuer.  
- La lignée? Elzabet...  
- Oui, tu as compri.  
  
Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Le mariage, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé; surtout avec Elzabet. Leurs caractères se correspondaient, certe, mais il ne se voyait pas passer toute sa vie auprès d'Elzabet. De plus ce n'était qu'une enfant!  
  
Comme s'il avait compri son fils, Malfoy père soupira.  
  
- Je consois ton trouble, mais tu savait bien que l'amour n'aurait pas sa place dans ton mariage. Réfléchis, Elzabet est belle, riche, intelligente. Et surtout, elle a beaucoup de pouvoir. Vos puissances magiques alliées donneront un enfant très fort.  
  
Draco sursauta. Les enfants... Il avait complètement zappé cet aspect du mariage. Il se souvenait d'Elzabet comme d'une toute petite fille, déjà très belle, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer au lit. Seigneur, elle n'avait que 14 ans!  
  
- Père, je... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'annoncez? Je... Mon mariage est arreté, n'est-ce pas. On ne peut revenir dessus...  
- Non, en effet.  
- Mais, voyez-vous, je vais épouser une petite fille. Vous la dite belle, intelligente, riche, forte, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une gamine. Je ne sais si elle pourra tenir le rôle de maitresse de maison. Quand à lui faire un enfant, vous n'y songez pas! Elle ne doit même pas être réglée et encore penser que les bébés arrivent grâce aux cigognes.  
  
Le père de Draco eut un sourire en coin. Son fils était vraiment son portrait craché: un esprit mordant et une langue de vipère. De quoi vous mettre un homme K.O. est cinq phrases.  
  
- Draco, ne sous estime pas la demoiselle, je suis sûr qu'elle t'étonnera. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu vas lui faire; je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas à ce point. Tu as encore une dixaine d'années avant de te mettre à l'oeuvre.  
  
Les images s'estompèrent de l'esprit de Draco. La discution s'était ensuite vite finie et la sentence était tombée: aux vacances de Noël, Elzabet de Montarno deviendrait Mme Malfoy.  
  
Le soleil déclinant lança ses derniers rayons à travers les hautes fenètres et les particules volant dans l'air furent visibles, comme mille et une poussière d'or tombant jusqu'au sol en arabesques fantastiques.  
  
La jeune femme frappait avec force dans le sac de sable. Son visage en sueur ne reflétait rien sinon une passivité dûe à un long après-midi de sport. Elle enchainait, avec grâce et adresse, directs, fouettés, crochets et chassés. Son corps fin et musclé était moulé dans une combinaison d'un gris perle et ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en une lourde tresse qui se balançait jusqu'à ses hanches.  
  
- Bon... Les gars! Et mademoiselle..., c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait un bon boulot. Veuillez ranger les balles et les gants, les vestiaires sont ouverts et la douche est libre.  
  
L'homme qui avait parlé était le gérant de la salle, Mike Falburguin. Un peu rond, il ne se dégageait pas moins de lui une grande force et une aura de virilité. Ses sombres cheveux commençaient à s'argenter aux temps et ses yeux étaient entourés de rides. Pourtant, il restait très jeune et gardait toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres. Dès son plus jeune âge, Mike était passioné par le sport et dès qu'il avait pu, il avait monté un club, dans une salle qu'il avait achetée avec ses quelques économies. C'était dans cette salle que venait régulièrement s'entrainer, aux différents arts du combat, une douzaine d' hommes ainsi qu'une très jeune femme.  
  
Le gérant ne savait rien d'elle sinon, qu'elle arrivait tout les jours en premier et repartait la dernière. Elle m'était beaucoup d'application dans ce qu'elle faisait et était forte dans tout les sports de combat. En plus d'être jolie, elle semblait assez intelligente. Dans son sac, il y avait toujours un ou deux livres. Mike se demandait souvent qui elle était; il ne savait d'elle que ses initiales marquées sur son sac, elle payait en liquide et ne montrait jamais sa signature. La jeune H.E.G. restait une énigme pour le club et son gérant.  
  
La mystérieuse H.E.G. était présentement en train de ranger ses gants de boxe dans son sac, avant de se diriger vers la douche. Elle regarda la montre mural et sourit. Il ne devait rester dans les vestiaires que deux ou trois hommes qui tenteraient de la racompagner. Comme chaque soir. Et comme chaque soir, après avoir pris sa douche, elle leur dirait gentillement que non, elle ne voulait pas les déranger, qu'elle n'habitait pas loin et qu'elle les revérait le lendemain.  
  
La brune entra et se qu'elle vit lui donna raison: trois hommes, un blond et deux bruns, tous les trois assez grands et assez bien de leur personne, tardaient à ranger leurs affaires. Elle leur offrit un charmant sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte des douches. Elle la ferma grâce à un petit verrou et posa ses affaires sur un banc. Elle entreprit de se désabiller et sa combinaison grise vint rejoindre ses gants et ses livres. Bientôt une cascade de boucles d'un brun très doux où flottaient des reflets acajoux croula sur ses reins.  
  
La jeune femme entra dans une des nombreuses cabines de douche et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau, prérèglée, coula chaude et apaisante sur son corps en sueur. L'effort avait peut-être fait mollit son corps, mais son esprit n'en resta pas moins en éveil. Tandis que le liquide délassant coulait entre ses seins, courrait sur son ventre plat et se perdait dans le triangle doux qu'abritaient ses cuisses tendres, son esprit vagabondait sur divers sujets. Qu'allait-elle faire lundi prochain? Ce jour là, Mike prendrait enfin un moment de congés et la salle qui restait ouverte tous les soirs pendant les vacances, fermerait jusqu'à la rentrée dans 3 semaines. Ses fournitures? Oui, pourquoi pas? Lundi soir, après avoir fini le ménage dans son apartement et fait les courses, elle irait de nouveaux faire des courses, mais d'un tout autre genre. Mais avant tout, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve la liste.  
  
La jeune brune sortit de ses pensées et soupira. Elle allait devoir y aller, décevoir les jeunes gens qui l'attendaient et dire aurevoir à Mike. Après celà, elle rentrerait à pied, comme chaque soir, et s'écroulerait sur son lit. Son chat viendrait la voir et elle s'endormirait en le caressant et murmurant son nom: Pattenrond.  
  
Une tête rousse sortit de sous la couette et un grand sourire naquit entre les taches de rousseur. Vengeance! Ce matin, les jumeaux payerons!  
  
Ron se leva prestement et enfila un T-shirt délavé par dessus son boxer trop petit et vert pomme. Il attrapa son traversin recouvert d'un drap aux couleurs de Canons et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et alla toquer doucement à la porte de sa soeur, ex-chambre de Percy. En pensant à Percy, Ron soupira; quel gachi... A cause de son ambition, le jeune homme avait perdu sa famille; entre eux, il y avait plus de distance qu'entre la Terre et Proxima du Centaure.  
  
Préférant ne pas s'enfoncer dans des considérations astronomiques, Ron revint sur Terre et soupira. Ginny dormait surement encore. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et eu un sourire de tendresse. Sa soeur gisait en travers du lit, dont toutes les couvertures se trouvaient ça et là dans la chambre. Elle était, en tout et pour tout, vétue d'une petite culotte bleue ciel des plus sages et d'un soutien-gorge blanc. Ron savait depuis longtemps que sa soeur n'avait plus un corps de fillette, comme il savait que Ginny ne faisait rien pour mettre en avant ses jolies rondeurs. Même ses sous-vêtements n'étaient pas recherchés, pourtant Ron savait que, même si elle ne les montraient pas, les filles aimaient porter de jolies choses.  
  
Le roux secoua la tête. Dessidément, ce matin, ses idées partaient dans tous les sens. Il pénétra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Il posa son traversin sur une chaise et s'approcha lentement du lit de sa soeur. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa tête et déposa un baiser léger sur le bout du nez de la rousse. Ginny fronça ses taches de rousseur avant d'ouvrire doucement ses grands yeux bleux. Elle vit Ron et sourit. Vengeance!  
  
La jeune fille se leva prestement et fit signe à son frère qu'elle était prète. Elle frotta ses yeux encore légèrement endormit et attrappa son oreiller d'un jaune criard, qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux et ses sous-vêtements. Ron leva un sourcil. Puis le rebaissa, après tout Ginny pouvait très bien aller réveiller "gentillement" ses frères dans cette tenue. Il agrippa son traversin et ils sortirent. Dans le couloir, ils marchèrent avec la plus grande des précotions et arrivèrent devant la chambre de leurs ainés. Même si Fred et George avaient leur propre commerce, ils n'avaient pas encore d'habitat à eux. Ils louaient à l'année au chaudron baveur et revenaient pour les vacances au Terrier.  
  
Ginny, espiègle, mima à Ron un petit bouc, désignant ainsi Fred, sa future victime. Pour demander confirmation, Ron mima des favoris et sa soeur asquiessa. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de Ron.   
  
Les deux jumeaux étaient là, endormis dans leurs lits magiquement agrandits. Fred était sur le ventre, les deux mains sous la tête. Quant à George, il était enfoui sous les draps, les mains "on ne sait o". Ginny s'approcha doucement du lit de Fred, du côté de la fenêtre, et Ron serpenta entre les vêtements pour atteindre George. Le roux compta avec ses doigts jusqu'à 3 et hurla.  
  
- Kaïïï...! Veangeance!  
  
Et il abbatit son traversin sur George. Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait sauté sur Fred et se tenait à califourchon sur son dos, lui assénant des coups d'oreillers sur le crane. Les jumeaux abasourdient se laissèrent un instant faire, puis George réagit et empoigna les côtes de Ron et chatouilla. Des hurlements de rires s'élevèrent et les coups de traversin se firent plus espacés. Fred réagit à son tour et se retourna vivement. Il allait prendre Ginny par les épaules et la secouer quand il se rendit compte de leurs tenues respectives, c'est-à-dire une petite culotte et un soutient-gorge et un simple boxer, et de leur position. Il rougit et laissa échapper une occasion en or. Ginny, quand à elle, nullement génée, plaqua le cousin sur le visage de son frère et pressa. Celui-ci se débatit, mais la rouquine le tenait fermemant.  
  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie, en peignoir mauve, et Bill, en boxer noir où s'étalaient les mots "I'm a sex machine"; tous les deux étant muni d'un oreiller. Ils avaient entendu, à l'étage inférieur, la bataille qui opposait leurs cadets. Les deux frères étaient sortient en même temps de leurs chambres respectives et étaient entré en collision. Tout de suite, ils s'étaient accordés: Charlie aiderait Ginny et Ron et Bill s'occuperait de George et Fred.

**Note de l'auteur n°2:** Hihihi! Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Moi, moi, la RafRoket... Ok, j'arrette de snifer l'oxygène de mon papa (médecin) quand il a le dos tourné. Bon, pour parler plus sérieusement (ham!), si quelqu'un a été choqué (je pense que non, mais on sait jamais!) par la phrase décrivant le parcours de l'eau sur H.E.G., je tiens à m'excuser. Et je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas une madone espagnole (surtout pas comme Santa Raphaela del Sol ) donc ce n'est pas ma dernière allusion, de plus il y aura surement des scènes plus holé! Pour toute personne choquée: veuillez me le faire savoir, je signalerais dans une note (Vive les notes!!) si le chapitre contient quelque chose.  
Et voilà comment on écrit 3 lignes pour ne rien dire. Enfin... Un conseil, si vous voulez baratiner, prenez un sujet quelquonque et dites des phrases au hasard, rajoutez des conjonctions diverses et des mots savants, secouez et vous obtenez un truc complètement inutile qui remplit plein de place (très utile lorsqu'on à rien à dire en français ou en histoire et que votre prof vous gonfle).  
Bon, vraiment là! Stop!!! Je vous jusre! J'arrette! "Parloret, le nouveau patch anti-blabla!"  
Bon, je ne vais pas dire autre chose sinon je vais y passer la semaine. Juste un dernier truc (et pas de protestation au fond de la salle!) reviewez, s'il vous plait. Même si c'est juste pour deux mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Note de l'auteur n°3:** Petite note de dernière minute: Je trouvais ce chapitre un peu court donc j'ai mit une partie (morceau consernat les Weasley) de ce que je pensait être le deuxième chapitre. Donc vous n'avez pas toute l'action, ni le pourquoi du comment (ou la raison de cette vengeance). La raison et l'issue de ce combat vous seront données dans le prochain chapitre; une bonne raison de rester à l'affut. Bon, cette fois, je vous jure, je vous laisse!


	4. Famille nombreuse et fille unique

**Note de l'auteur:**Bon, vu que j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, je vais pas beaucoup parler (oui je sais, ça change de l'ordinaire!). Je veux seulement dire que j'ai rajouté un nouveau personnage au générique et que dans le prochain chapitre Alex fera son apparition. Ce chapitre est assez courts, j'en suit désolée, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!  
_Rafel_  
**Réponce à l'unique review:** Merci. Ta petite review m'a grandement encouragé à continuer. J'espère que tu ne sera pas la seule à lire ma fic! Bises!  
  
**_Famille nombreuse et fille unique_**  
  
A l'étage d'en dessous, M. Weasley n'avait rien perdu des déplacements de ses enfants. Il sourit tout en priant pour que sa femme ne se réveille pas et n'entende pas. Mais, il se demandait bien pourquoi ses deux cadets réclamaient vengeance.  
  
***  
  
- Passe-moi le pain s'il te plait Ginny!  
  
Fred tendait désespérément la main vers la corbeille et la rouquine eu un soupir d'exaspération. Quel bébé! Elle attrappa la corbeille et la passa à Ron pour qu'il la donne à Fred. Seulement, la corbeille était ensorcelée et George lança une formule. Instantanément, Ginny et Ron se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, dans une position des plus dérangeante. Incrédules, ils virent les jumeaux se lever et sortirent de leur poche crayon et papier. Les deux roux se mirent à tourner autour d'eux en prenant des notes.  
  
- Tu as vu, Fred, comment ils se tiennent la main? Ca ne va pas du tout! On dirait qu'ils font un bras de fer, pas qu'ils font l'acte...  
  
Fred s'approcha et regarda ce que lui désignait George.  
  
- Effectivement... Il faudrait aussi revoir la position. Je trouve que ce n'est pas assez exi...  
  
Le hurlement de Ginny lui coupa la parole.  
  
- Non, mais ça va pas?! Décollez nous tout de suite! Ca vous prend souvent de faire des experiences de ce type à table?! Heureusement que maman n'est pas là! Comme ça on pourra vous boxer avant qu'elle vous ai réduit en charpie.  
  
Fred soupira et mit une main sur son coeur. Il se tourna vers George et lança d'une voix qui se voulait dramatique:  
  
- Les enfants ne comprendront jamais rien à notre art! Ce sortilège de simulation devrait pourtant plaire aux jeunes. Et aux moins jeunes...  
  
George hocha de la tête et Ron grogna. Le jumeau soupira et lança le sort inverse et Ginny et lui se décollèrent. C'est ce moment que choisit Bill pour entrer dans la pièce. Les quatres protagonistes de la scène passée dessidèrent d'un coup d'oeil de ne rien dire. Mais Ron et Ginny voulaient leur vengeance!  
  
***  
  
Mrs Weasley s'agita légèrement et son mari sursauta. Il prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et lança un enchantement de sourdine à sa femme pour qu'elle n'entende rien.  
  
*  
  
Pendant que leur père se questionnait, la joyeuse bande de rouquins se cognaient dessus. Ginny avait été renversée et elle était maintenant tenue par Bill, tandis que Fred jouait avec ses doigts de pieds, son point faible. Il les éfleurait d'une plume, les mordillaient, les embrassaient, soufflait dessus; et Ginny lança des petits cris, tantôt de dépit, tantôt des petits rires. Bill souriait en se souvenant de toutes les fois où la tigresse avait été dompté par un chatouilli aux pieds.  
  
Si de ce côté là, c'était la vengeuse qui avait le dessous, sur l'autre lit, George était réduit à la merci de Ron. En effet, Charlie le tenait sous un sortilège de lévitation, pendant que Ron, encore plus énervé par les chatouilles de son frère, se déchainait. Il donnait des grandes fessées à son frère, lui abministrait de magistrals coups de traversin sur le ventre. Bientôt George criait pitié. Ron et Bill, bons princes le laissèrent tranquille, à une condition, qu'ils les aides à délivrer Ginny. George eu un air machiavélique et accepta. Il sautilla jusqu'à l'autre lit et agrippa son jumeau. Les deux grands roux roulèrent à terre en se battant gentillement. Charlie et Ron se firent une joie d'attrapper Bill et lui lancer des sorts. Ses longs cheveux devinrent verts et il fut vite recouvert de mélasse. C'était le plus grand Capharnaüm qu'avait jamais connu la chambre des jumeaux... cet été.  
  
Bientôt, les garçons furent tellement épuisés qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Bill prit cependant la peine de nétoyer la mélasse et Ron lui rendit ses cheveux roux. Avachis, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et éclatèrent de rire. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny se plante debout devant eux. Elle s'était autant battue qu'eux et parraissait avoir courut le 500 mètres tant elle haletait, mais elle les regarda tous d'un air supérieur.  
  
- Je consens à vous pardonner, Fred et George, si vous me reversez 10% de la vente de votre formule. Bill, si tu répares mon oreiller et ma bretelle, je te pardonne. Quand à Ron et à Charlie, je vous nomme mes grands vaincueurs! Venez me faire un calin!  
  
Et elle sauta sur Charlie et Ron, affalés l'un à côté de l'autre. Les trois roux se serrèrent et bientôt tous les autres les rejoinrent. L'entente semblait signée, lorsque tout à coup Ginny lança.  
  
- Je viens de me rappeler, aujourd'hui on doit aller ramasser les vieilles pommes dans le jardin!  
  
Tous les garçons se consultèrent du regard et se mirent à la chatouiller. Des cris et des rires montèrent vite de la joyeuse mèlée.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
L'hotesse de l'air parcourait l'allée en poussant un chariot où se trouvaient des coupes en cristal et du champagne. Elle était bien heureuse de sa promotion en première classe. Avant elle poussait un chariot en fer remplit de bouteilles de bierre et de jus de fruit à 50 cents qu'elle servait dans des gobelets en plastique, maintenant son chariot était en titane et elle servait du dom Pérignon dans des coupes signées Carvesz. Son ancien uniforme était un simple tailleur de coton bleu marine, maintenant elle avait une jolie jupe de soie blanche, une chemise crème et une veste de velour cramoisi. Elle ne portait plus de petit bonnet ridicule et de talons plats, ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant impécablement coiffés en un chigon haut et elle portait des escarpins de marque.  
  
Une main se leva et la jeune femme marcha lentement jusqu'au grand siège surbrodé de taffeta blanc. Elle se pencha avec délicatesse.  
  
- Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle?  
-Je voudrais un verre de champagne.  
  
L'hotesse regarda la jeune fille avec attention. Bientôt le déclic se fit.  
  
- Vous être Mlle Lewtenner, c'est bien ça...  
- Qui d'autre? répondit la consernée avec arrogance. Je suis la seule adolescente de première classe. De plus, si vous avez un doute sur le fait que je puisse boire de l'alcool, il suffit de demander au stewart en blanc, c'est l'employé de mon père. Il vous dira que j'ai le droit.   
  
La jeune femme asquieça et se releva. Elle servit une flute et la tendit à l'adolescente qui la prit sans un remerciement. L'hotesse soupira et repartit vers le compartiment du personnel.  
  
La-dite Mlle Lewtenner soupira et but un gorgée de champagne. La boison coula lentement dans sa gorge et elle fut parcourut d'un frisson tandis que les bulles remontaient. Elle posa sa flute et s'étira. Voilà maintenant 7 heures qu'elle était coincée dans l'avion. Et le voyage était loin d'être terminé.  
  
***  
  
- Ani?! Viens vite ma chérie! J'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, où se perdaient des reflets violets, dessendit les escaliers centraux de la grande demeure texane. Elle était seulement habillée d'une robe de plage et de sandalettes d'osier, mais l'ensemble sentait la richesse. Comme tout le cadre qui l'environait.  
  
- J'arrive Dad'!  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit une large porte et entra dans une vaste salon dans les tons ocres. La véranda ouvrait sur un vaste jardin et le mobilier était rafiné. La dénommée Ani avançait vers un homme dans la quarantaine et s'assit dans une bergère en face de lui.  
  
- Oui? Qui y a-t-il?  
- Ani-jolie, la bonne nouvelle que je veux t'annoncer peut te parraitre un peu brusque et je veux que tu sache j'y ai longuement réfléchit...  
- Allez papa, dis moi et ne t'inquiète pas!  
- Voilà... Ani... Mon patron m'envoie en Angleterre pour ouvrir une nouvelle sucurçale. C'est la chance de ma vie.   
- En... Angleterre! Mais papa! C'est de l'autre côté de l'atlantique! Je vais quitter tous mes amis et puis je serais seule là bas!  
- Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi... Console toi! Tu ne sera pas seule! Ta tante Anelia m'a demander d'emmener Terrence. Elle pense que ça lui fera du bien.  
- Terrence?! C'est encore pire el... Il ne peut pas me supporter et moi non plus!  
- Ani-jolie... Cette fois tu ne l'emportera pas sur moi! Tu viendra en Angleterre avec moi et tu sera gentille avec Terrence! L'avion dans lequel tu part est dans 2 semaines!  
- Dad'... Je t'en supplie...  
  
***  
  
Mais même les larmes n'avaient pas eu d'effets sur M. Lewtenner. Lui qui si souvent succombait à sa fille unique, il n'avait pas plié devant elle. L'offre était trop importante.


	5. Le temps est une corde qui se noue

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce troisième chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne raison: j'ai eu le brevet blanc, puis mon déménagement. Pour me faire pardoner, j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus consistant et plus strange que d'habitude.  
Je tiens à vous expliquer plusieurs petites choses avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture tout de suite: 1/ La première partie et la dernière partit son des flash-back à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le premier flash-back se passe après le dernier (vous avez compri?). 2/ La seconde partie (à Central Park) est un flach-back de la conversation téléphonique. Et enfin, 3/ La partie commençant par "Marre! ..." est un POV d'Elzabet de Montarno.   
Voilà, c'était mon petit discours du soir... J'espère que cela vous plaira! Ce chapitre est dédié à Chlou-Molly et à Haru pour m'avoir aidé à le concevoir.   
_Bonne lecture à tous!**  
Rafel**_  
  
mysterious-girl: Merci pour ta review!J'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai! Mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte que je n'écrivait pas pour les reviews, mais pour le lecteur! Car mon but est de transmettre quelque chose! Allez! Bonne lecture...   
  
**_Le temps est une corde qui se noue..._**

- Il ne lui arrivera rien?! Menteur! Menteur! Je te hais! Mon bébé... Alex...  
- Lily calme toi! On le retrouvera! Moi aussi j'ai mal...  
- Menteur! C'est de ta faute! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter! Ni toi ni se fou de Dumbledor! Je vous déteste!  
- Lily, mon amour... Arrête...  
- Non je n'arêterais pas! Je viens de perdre mon enfant! Tu ne te rend pas compte!  
- C'est aussi mon fils, je te rappelle!!  
- James... James... Excuse-moi... Mais j'ai si mal...  
- Je sais... Moi aussi... Allez dors; demain, nous entreprendrons des recherches...  
  
°°° °°° °°° °°°  
  
Central Park était calme à cet époque de l'année. Seuls quelques couples déambulaient dans les allées, le regard brillant et le sourire omniprésent. Les nuées prenaient de chaudes couleurs, comme une aquarelle un peu folle. Assises sur les bancs, quelques personnes agées regardaient le ciel et un homme promenait son fox-terrier. Sur une pelouse, un femme avait étendu une nappe et tenait à la main un coussin et un aiguille. A ses côtés deux enfants en bas âge jouaient.  
  
La jeune femme regardait ses deux enfants avec amour. Le garçon avait de courts cheveux bruns et de grands yeux miel, la fille avait de jolies boucles mi-longues, d'un chatain ambré, et de beaux yeux mordoré.  
Il était nettement visible que les deux enfants étaient jumeaux. Tous les deux ayant sensiblement le même âge, la même allure et le même visage triangulaire. Et puis, il y avait ce lien invisible qui les unisait. Comme un fils d'air plus pur.  
  
Alors que le garçon jouait avec un train en bois, la fille peignait avec ses doigts sur une large feuille de papier kraft. La mère, quand à elle, brodait un cousin de décoration, où s'enlaçaient quatre lettres; K, A, T et D.  
Le soleil avait depuis longtemps commencé à décliner, mais l'air restait chaud. Une brise agitait les cheveux des enfants. La scène était douce.  
  
Mais brusquement, quelque chose vint brise l'instant. Un homme courrait sur l'allée de gravier qui longeait la pelouse où se trouvait le trio.  
Le regard fou, il se retournait souvent, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit. Sa respiration haletante n'avait rien de calme.  
Comme si le temps était au rendez-vous, le soleil se coucha en vitesse, préférant s'enfouir sous sa couverture pacifique. La brise, jusque là douce, s'intensifia faisant tourner les feuilles craquantes sur le sol.   
Les couples enlacés se dépéchèrent de rentrer dans leur nid, tout comme les colombes habitant les hauts tilleuls du parc. L'homme au chien rappella sa bête et ils partirent. Les personnes agées se relevèrent lentement et entreprirent, clopin-clopan, de se mettre à l'abri.  
  
La jeune femme leva la tête vers le ciel, puis soupira. L'instant de tranquillité était fini. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, ainsi que les jouets de ses enfants, quand tout à coup, un cri retentit:  
  
- Arrettez cet homme! Vite!  
  
L'ayant prit jusqu'à l'instant pour un junki en manque, la jeune femme se tourna vivement vers l'homme. Elle se leva pour lui barrer la route, alors que celui-ci, abandonnant l'allée gravillonnée, courrait sur l'herbe. Le fugitif, semblait-il, fonça droit sur la jeune femme et la poussa violemment loin de la nappe.  
  
A cet instant, deux policiers sortirent de sous le couvert des arbres. Le fugitif, car il était maintenant clair qu'il fuyait les deux hommes, plongea sa main dans la poche intérieur de son manteau. Il en sortit un colt-cachalzpav, tout en chrome et nickel. Même le regard fiévreux, l'homme réussi à tirer dans la direction des policiers. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, aucune balle n'atteignit un des représentant de la loi.   
Le bruit des détonnations résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et les enfants se mirent à pleurer.  
  
La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir après l'homme. Celui-ci la regarda un instant avec de sourire méchamment. Il savait parfaitement comment la stopper. Il arretta de courrir et visa.  
La jeune femme vit les balles traverser l'air, comme si le temps s'était ralentit. Elle aurait voulu réagir, mais ne pu que hurler.  
  
°°°  
  
- NON!!  
  
La femme se releva criant, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. Un goût âcre de bile monta dans sa gorge. Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur et se mit à sangloter. Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras.  
  
Dans la rue, un chat miaula, jouant avec le couvercle d'une poubelle en aluminium. Le bruit clair sembla au corps tremblant et à l'esprit meurtri une douce mélodie; comme celle qu'elle avait chantée ce jour là pour les réveiller.  
  
La femme releva son visage et son regard trempé se posa sur le téléphone. Elle s'essuya les yeux du pouce et fit un rapide calcul mental. Elle tendit lentement la main vers le combiné et le dérocha. Composant un numéro, elle attendit, tandis que le standard engrenait les sonneries.  
  
- Allo?  
- Allo... Ani?  
- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil?  
- C'est Lia. Je... Pourrais-tu me passer Terry?  
- Il dort.  
- Ah...! Merci. Ce n'est pas grave... Il...  
- Tante Lia?...   
- Oui?  
- _Il n'est plus Elle..._  
  
°°° °°° °°° °°°  
  
Le ciel commençait a devenir sombre, mais l'endroit restait brillamment éclairé. Soudain une silhouette encapée de blanc se matérialisa. Se n'était pas réellement un transplanage; c'était plutôt comme dans les livres de sciences-fictions où les personnages restructurent leur molécule, apparaissant à l'endroit où ils le souhaitaient.  
  
La silhouette se mit rapidement à marcher dans la rue en direction de la sortie de la ville. Arrivé en haut d'une colline, la silhouette émit un sifflement doux. Bientôt un sombral d'un grande beauté vient se poser devant la forme blanche. Il était sanglé d'un selle de cuir fin où des fils de platine s'incrustaient. La silhouette enfourcha la bête qui s'envola dans les airs, en direction d'une grande batisse de pierre.  
  
C'était un haut château, aux tours élancées et à la ligne très pure. Il se trouvait sur une hauteur, à son pied un large lac et un grand parc. La silhouette alla jusqu'à l'imposant portail magique. Il posa sa main sur un des barreaux et le battant s'ouvrit de lui même. La silhouette blanche se mit à marcher lentement dans l'herbe clair du parc. Bientôt, elle arriva face à l'entrée du château. La large porte d'if sculptée s'ouvrit sous la poussée de sa main.  
  
La silhouette pénétra dans un large hall et se dirigea vivement vers une imposante salle. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
Les personnes présentent levèrent la tête et sortirent vivement leurs baguettes de leur poche. Le plus agé des hommes se releva lentement et parla d'une voix calme et posée:  
  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
  
La silhouette encapée retira sa capuche de son visage et la plupart des personnes présentent lancèrent un cri.  
  
- James...  
- Potter!  
  
L'homme brun qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce eu un sourire enigmatique. Il s'avança un peu.  
  
- Je ne suis pas James. Rogue, tu devrait savoir qu'il avait les yeux bruns; et vous, professeur Dumbledor, vous devriez mieux connaitre James.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin? s'énerva le dénommé Rogue.  
- Calmez-vous Severus! Ce jeune homme va surement nous dire qui il est. N'est-ce pas?  
  
Le jeune homme en question opina du chef et eu un autre sourire. Il fit une légère révérence.  
  
- Je me présente: Alexander Sirius Remus James Andrew Potter.  
- Potter? Mais c'est impossible!  
  
La plupart des personnes s'étaient mise à parler à voix basse entre-elles. Le vieil homme fit signe au nouveau venu de s'approcher.  
  
- Alexander... Je croyais que tu...  
- Que j'étais mort à l'âge de 5 mois?... Et bien non... Mon histoire serait trop longue à raconter, mais pour résumer, ma mère était très jeune quand elle m'a eu et Voldemort montait en puissance. Mes parents ont dessidés de me confier à un mage étranger pour qu'il s'occupe de moi jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit calmée. Malheureusement, mes parents perdirent ma trace, en même temps que mon gardien mourrait. Je fut confié à son neveu qui s'occupa de moi, mais jamais je ne repris contact avec mes parents. Ceux-ci crurent que j'étais mort. Ensuite il furent tués...  
  
La voix du jeune homme se voila et un éclair passa dans ses yeux d'un beau brun chaud. (nda: Dans la gallerie, Alex a les yeux violets, c'est normal. Par la suite on découvrira des choses en rapport avec cette couleur.) Dumbledor regarda les autres personnes avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
- Je t'es connu très petit, tu es partit depuis si longtemps... Mais tu ne connais pas l'existence de ton frère? Tu n'en a pas fait mention.  
- Harry Potter? Le... Survivant. Si je sais qu'il est mon frère, mais...  
  
Le jeune homme, jusque là très calme et réservé, se troubla.   
  
- Mais tu n'es pas sûr qu'il t'accepte comme frère... C'est vrai qu'au début ce sera difficile entre vous, car il croyait avoir perdu toute sa famille, y comprit son parrain. A mon avis, il t'en voudra d'être restez loin si longtemps... Mais, au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu revenu que maintenant?  
  
Le jeune homme regarda les personnes présentes. Etaient-elles dignes de confiances? Un regard de Dumbledor le rassura.  
  
- Je suis revenu pour rouvrir Eltikam... La cinquième maison, plus connu sous le nom d'Ailedragon.  
- Mais, c'est impossible à réouvrir! Ailedragon est fermé depuis bien trop longtemps...  
- Calmez-vous Severus! Et dites plutôt Eltikam, c'est le nom véritable de cette maison, Ailedragon n'étant qu'une vulgaire transcription. C'est tout à fait possible de rouvrir la maison, à condition que l'on trouve un dessendant d'Aenna Eltikam ou un disciple d'un de ses dessendant.  
- Et Alexander Potter serait le disciple en question?...  
- Exactement Rogue! Maintenant, quand j'aurais rouvère la maison, nommé moi directeur et fait repasser aux 3 dernières années le teste de répartition.   
- Mais à quoi celà va servir?  
- Severus, les gens d'Eltikam sont ceux qui ont la plus grande puissance magique. Dans cette maison, à l'époque où elle était encore ouverte, on apprenait aux élèves à controler leur force. Dans les circonstances présentent, "entrainer" les jeunes serait la meilleur des choses. En prévision de la guerre qui se prépare dans l'ombre.  
  
Alexander aprouva. En effet, une guerre se préparait et les jeunes capables de se défendre correctement devaient suivre un aprentissage particulier. Voldemort ne s'attendrait vraiment pas à trouver des Eltikams sur sa route.  
  
- Je comprends... Albus, je sens que cette année va être encore riche en rebondissements!  
- Je n'en doute pas Severus! Minerva, je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer, veuillez montrer à M. Potter ses appartements provisoirs. Demain, il ira voir son frère, s'il le souhaite.  
- Plus que tous! Merci professeur...  
  
°°° °°° °°° °°°  
  
Marre! Marre de n'être qu'une poupée! Aujourd'hui, père est venue me réveiller, à la place de Maine. Et au lieu du doux "Levez-vous mademoiselle Bel...", j'ai eu droit à un dur "Debout! Je t'attend dans mon bureau! Tu as 5 minutes!". Pour ne pas être punie, je me suis dépéchée et arrivée dans le bureau le voila qui m'annonce "Elzabet Marie, tu es fiancée. J'espère que tu fera une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. je veux que dès à présent tu te mette à travailler sur ton trousseau."  
  
J'en suis restée baba. Fiancée! Je suis fiancée, et je ne sais même pas à qui! Je n'est pas osé demandé. Je suis sortit du bureau et j'ai courut jusqu'au verger. Je suis là maintenant, à regarder le vent jouer avec les feuilles du pommier. J'en ai marre! Père desside toujours tout pour moi, et je n'est qu'à me plier pour rentrer dans le cadre. C'est trop injuste. Il n'y a que les autres pour avoir le bonheur!  
  
Et père a bien spécifié que ce serait un mariage d'intêret et non d'amour. Cela sous-entend que le mari est un vieux porc, collègue de père surement. Oh! Comme j'aimerais me marier à un jeune garçon gentil, beau, intelligent, qui a du pouvoir et qui m'aimera. Mais c'est à bannir!  
  
De plus père m'a bien signifié que le mariage aurait lieu à Noël. Quel beau cadeau n'est-ce pas?! Moi qui avait commandé un nouvel écritoire et une ancienne édition d'Hamlet...  
Agathe va sûrement, encore une fois, me réprimander pour les taches sur mes jupons, mais je n'en ai rien à faire! Ce pommier c'est mon petit coin de paradis; si on m'interdit de rêver à l'amour, on ne va pas aussi m'interdire d'y grimper. Tout de même, j'ai le droit de vivre.  
  
Et en plus, il faut que j'aille préparer ma liste d'achat pour la rentrée. J'espère que Vania aura reçu de nouveaux modèles de robes, mes anciennes sont tellement petites que j'ai l'air d'une demeurée.  
  
J'en ai réellement marre!  
  
°°° °°° °°° °°°  
  
- James... J'ai tellement peur... Imagine qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit...  
- Lily, mon amour, il est entre de bonnes mains. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix... Dumbledor nous a prévenu... Le Conseil sait que notre enfant aura un grand destin et qu'il faut le protéger. Et dans se monde, nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour le faire.  
- Je sais James. Mais c'est ma chair!, mon sang! Je... Il est normal que je m'inquiète...  
- Je sais, mon amour... Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'essaye de penser avant tout à lui et à son avenir. Je sais que tu as l'instinct maternel plus développé que moi, et c'est normal.  
- James, je t'aime... Je ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive malheur...  
- Lils... Moi aussi je t'aime... Il ne lui arrivera rien...

Parceque j'ai été très longue à pondre ce chapitre, il y a un petit bonus: un flash-up! C'est à dire un "retour" dans le futur, ou que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres... De quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche! Bises! _Raf'_


	6. Bonus : Flashup

**Note de l'auteur:** Contrairement à mon habitude cet note sera très courte! Encore un fois je m'excuse de mon retard! Ceci est un flash-up bonus! Ci vous ne souhaitez pas avoir un aperçu du reste de la fic, mieux vaut ne pas lire! A vos risques et périls! _Bonne lecture! Bises! _  
**Rafel**

****

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et sentit une violente douleur lui vriller les tempes. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Pourquoi avait-il si mal? Il essaya de se rappeler. La veille... Le 31 décembre! Bien sûr, tout le monde avait fait la fête et restant, malgré ses fonctions, un homme jeune, il s'était joint aux divertissements.  
  
Il sonda son esprit afin de trouver quelque chose. C'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sortilège d'oubliette. Bien! Il y avait eu le repas, avec un excellent canard à l'orange. Après les élèves avaient mit de la musique magique et les professeurs avaient transformé la grande salle en piste de danse. Tout le monde s'était agité pendant longtemps et bientôt des boissons apparurent. Des jus pour les 5 premières années, des boisons très légèrement alcoolisées pour les 6ème années et des boisons légèrement alcoolisées pour les 7ème. Les professeurs avaient eu droit à un bon bordeau créé à partir des souvenirs du professeur Chourave de son voyage en France.  
  
L'homme soupsonnait les 7ème années d'avoir dérobés du vin et fait apparaitre du punch, car lorsque les 5 premières années s'étaient retirées, ils étaient tous bien guillerets. Jusque là, les souvenirs restaient assez nets. Après cela s'emmellait un peu. Lorsque les 7ème années étaient partient se coucher, en dernier, il était 4 heures du matin. Tout le monde avait regagné son dortoir. Mais bien sûr la fête s'était relancée. Il était dessendu vers 5 heures pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais c'était flou. Il se souvenait qu'une jeune fille dansait sur une table et qu'une garçon jonglait avec 6 balles de sable. Il se souvenait aussi d'Ani. Ani qui s'était approché de lui en dansant et lui avait tendu un verre avec un grand sourire. Et lui, par automatisme, l'avait remercié chaleureusement et avait bu.  
  
A partir de là c'était le trou noir total. Il était remonté à sa chambre, des images de marches clairs en attestait. Ensuite, il s'était couché. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et chercha profondément dans son esprit. Contre lui... Il avait sentit... Un corps!... Bon Dieu! Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit! L'homme rouvrit les yeux instantanément. Qu'avait-il fait alors? Il fouilla de nouveau dans son esprit. Des flashs apparurent; une couverture verte rejetée avec violence, un dos musclé. Il se souvint de caresses douces contre sa peau.  
  
Seigneur! Au lieu de chasser l'intru, il... Il avait fait l'amour avec l'un de ses élèves! C'était la seule explication. Mais qui?...  
  
°°° °°° °°° °°°  
  
Ani se réveilla lentement. Elle était blottie dans un canapé entre Merdith et Kay. Elle s'étira doucement et passa une main sur sa gorge où s'étallait un beau suçon. La nuit avait été particulièrement intéressante.   
Et puis finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise en potion... 


End file.
